The present invention relates to novel binding peptides and to binding peptide conjugates, wherein the binding peptide is linked to an agent. In particular the peptides bind to tannin, polyphenolic and/or anthocyanin compounds and more particularly to tea and wine stains. The invention also concerns the use of the binding peptides for delivering agents to targeted tannin, polyphenolic and/or anthocyanin compounds that comprise tea and wine stains.
Binding peptides and proteins conjugated to a binding peptide have numerous uses in many varied applications. Some of these uses include applications in enzymatic compositions, particularly detergent compositions, in personal care applications, in food industry applications, in diagnostic applications and therapeutic applications.
For example oxidative-reductase (redox) enzymes capable of modifying the color associated with colored compounds could be used more effectively if conjugated to a peptide that targeted a particular compound. For example, a peptide that binds to a tannin, polyphenolic or anthocyanin compound as a target on a fabric or on a surface such as ceramic could deliver the redox enzyme more effectively to the specific target and result in more effective bleaching of the stain. This selective targeting of a tannin, polyphenolic or anthocyanin compound can provide a significant improvement in the cleaning performance of enzymatic compositions. In another example, a peptide that binds to a tannin, polyphenolic or anthocyanin compound on a surface such as skin, teeth or nails could deliver the redox enzyme more effectively to the specifically targeted pigmented areas which then may result in bleaching of the area.